Kyoushitsu
Kyoushitsu (教室) is momonaki's fourth indie single. The single was released under the following name: MOMO (from Superduper Radio Next Generation) x yuusukeP feat. Hatsune Miku (桃（from Superduper Radio Next Generation）×yusukeP feat.初音ミク). The single was released on January 19, 2011. The single was only sold at Lawson convenience stores in Hokkaidou. However, the single could be ordered from any Lawson Loppi location in Japan. The title song was selected to be a collaboration song with the 30th Sapporo White Illumination, which was held from November 26, 2010 to February 13, 2011; the song was listed as a collaboration under the Music from N43° category (N43° is Hokkaidou's latitude)."SONGS/コラボレートソング". コラボレートソング::さっぽろホワイトイルミネーション. Accessed on 26 Jul. 2017. In addition, the title song was a collaboration with Hatsune Miku. Hatsune Miku was chosen due to a cooperation agreement between the City of Sapporo and Crypton Future Media, the company that developed Hatsune Miku. The single was produced by yusukeP, a vocaloid producer living in Hokkaidou who has an avid interest in Hatsune Miku. yusukeP has also produced the personality known as MOMO (桃), who appears in LISTEN!, a segment of the AIR-G' radio show, Superduper Radio Next Generation. The title song seeks to bring together the friendship of classmates and the fleetingness of love with the harmony of Hatsune Miku in order to create a never-before-heard original song that is both heartrending and invigorating."SCHEDULE". STARDUST - スターダスト音楽出版 - momonakiのプロフィール. Accessed on 3 Jul. 2011. Details Background and Promotion Information (Focus on the title song and the single as a whole). Track List #Kyoushitsu (教室 - Translation) 4:19 #Kyoushitsu (instrumental) (教室（instrumental）) 4:18 #MOMO (vocal track) (桃（vocal track） - Translation) 4:11 #Hatsune Miku (Vocal & Chorus track) (初音ミク（Vocal & Chorus track） - Translation) 3:54 #Keitai Comic "LISTEN" Daiichiwa AfuReco Ongen (携帯コミック“LISTEN”第１話　アフレコ音源 - Translation) 8:36 Song Information Kyoushitsu *Info *Title Song *Lyrics: yusukeP & dango (ユウスケP・dango) *Composer: yusukeP (ユウスケP) *Arranger: yusukeP (ユウスケP) Kyoushitsu (instrumental) *Info *Instrumental version of the title song. *Composer: yusukeP (ユウスケP) *Arranger: yusukeP (ユウスケP) MOMO (vocal track) *Info *A cappella version of the title song featuring MOMO only. *Lyrics: yusukeP & dango (ユウスケP・dango) Hatsune Miku (Vocal & Chorus track) *Info *A cappella version of the title song featuring Hatsune Miku only. As opposed to the title song, Hatsune Miku sings most of the lyrics. *Lyrics: yusukeP & dango (ユウスケP・dango) Keitai Comic "LISTEN" Daiichiwa AfuReco Ongen *Info *First radio episode of LISTEN!. Featured Members *Momoko Kawakami (momoko) (川上桃子) - Appearing as MOMO (桃). Chart Positions and Certification Information Oricon Never charted Billboard Peak Position: Never charted Certification The single is not certified by the RIAJ. Title Song Information Song Information (Like Album Appearances, Interesting Information, Very Brief Description, etc.). Title Song Lyrics 'Transliteration' Lyrics 'Japanese Text' Lyrics Title Song Appearances Television *Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates Film *Movie Name. or Release Date Concerts *Concert 1 (Japanese Text) YYYY.MM.DD Events *Event 1 (Japanese Text). or Dates Trivia *Like all of the singles before it, the title song was released as a ringtone. *The back cover of the single lists the retail price as ￥500; however, the single was actually sold for ￥800. *The single was sold before the release date at 3Bjunior 2011 New Year LIVE: 3Bjunior no Zero kara Start Mattero Sun Plaza!! on January 10, 2011. References External Links *Official Site Entry (archived) Navigation Category:Momonaki Singles